The present invention relates to a skirting system for manufactured and modular homes. In particular, to a skirting system comprised of a plurality of abutting panels set on top of base pads and retained by two channel clips.
Manufactured and modular homes differ from site built homes in that the former do not need a continuous below grade perimeter foundation. Instead, manufactured and modular homes are typically prefabricated at a remote site and then affixed to a generally above ground foundation, or are placed on frost piers that extend below grade, or are placed on block piers that are placed on base pads. In any case, some type of skirting masks the transition between the foundation and the home. The skirting hides the underside of the home and the foundation, and provides an element of security and safety in that it prevents access to the underside of the home to both animals and potential intruders. Typically, the skirting comprises vinyl panels or sheets staked to the ground and wedged or otherwise tied to the side of the home.
While widely used, vinyl skirting suffers from a number of drawbacks. Vinyl skirting lacks durability. In high winds vinyl skirting tends to easily detach and leave the underside of the home unprotected. Vinyl skirting is also easily damaged, dented, or torn and does not hold up well to the type of impact that routinely occurs from children playing around the home or from pets. Another disadvantage of vinyl skirting is that due to the ease of removal it provides little security and does little to prevent wild animals from gaining access to the underside of the home. Finally, vinyl skirting is widely disliked for its lack of aesthetic appeal and is commonly associated negatively in the minds of many with mobile homes.
In recent times advancements in the technology of manufactured and modular homes has resulted in the development of homes that rival site built homes in appearance and quality. However, without a durable and aesthetically pleasing skirting these types of homes still suffer from the stigma associated with lower level homes. Efforts to deal with this problem have resulted in the development of more durable skirting systems that attempt to duplicate the look and feel of the foundation of a site built home. While solving some of the problems associated with early skirting systems, these systems tend to be difficult to install and cumbersome to manipulate.
In certain instances, however, some manufactured and modular homes are placed on perimeter foundations. These foundations typically comprise some sort of a concrete footing placed sufficiently below grade to avoid the affects of frost heave. A base is then used to avoid problems with settlement, and then a foundation wall that will support the home is placed on the base. The foundation wall may include a brick ledge at grade level to accommodate the incorporation of a decorative brick veneer on the outer surface of the foundation wall. While foundations of these types can add to the aesthetic appearance of the home, especially compared to vinyl skirting, and can accommodate for vertical movement caused by frost heave and settlement, they still suffer from a number of drawbacks.
In particular, these foundations substantially increase the cost of the home because of the need for extensive excavation around the perimeter of the home, and due to the cost of constructing the foundation. Even with the more extensive foundation, homes of this type may still fail to meet the standards of some housing community's restrictive covenants and ordinances. Additionally, the upgrade in the quality of the foundation may result in the application of a higher tax on the home.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved skirting system for use with manufactured and modular homes that is durable, easy to install, and duplicates the look and feel of the foundation of a site built home, without the need for an extensive continuous below grade perimeter foundation.